Right Here
by immaonedirectiona
Summary: When Annabeth finds out she is not a normal demigod she decides to use her powers to win back the best thing in her life... Percy.
1. Preface

**Hi, hi, hi! This is the very first part to to my story Right Here, also my first story posted up on Fanfiction so go easy on me:) so please review, i will love to hear what you guys think of it! Next part is going up asap! TTYL immaondirection, OUT!**

**Right Here**

Preface

I slowly approached the Roman camp, my breathing becoming heavier as the temperature was rising drastically. Looking to my left I could see that Piper was also having difficulty breathing and I felt relaxed that I wasn't the only one suffering. I then faced the camp again, but not before I saw Piper and Jason link hands with each other. I suddenly felt slightly alone, wishing once again, as I had done so many times since his disappearance that Percy was right there next to me; just to make me feel like I wasn't so alone in the world. _But that's why I'm here, _I kept reminding myself, to get back Percy, even if he doesn't remember me.

This thought alone gave me the courage to keep on walking...

**What di you think? Good? Bad? Don't stop, tell the review button! I wanna know what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Had she really seen that? 

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, insects buzzing and the sound of the rain pattering against my cabin window. I inwardly groaned. It seemed that I hadn't got as much sleep as I thought that I had as it barely looked like the sun had risen when I looked out the window. Wide awake now, I was too alert to even attempt going back to sleep, so I quietly tiptoed out of my cabin, trying to avoid waking up any of my half-siblings, out into the open air. Heavy rain immediately cascaded down onto me and I was drenched within seconds. But I didn't care. I love the rain. I never used to, but now that Percy's gone I feel like whenever it rains it means that I'm somehow connected to him. Means that even though we may be like a million miles apart right now, he's still out there and even though he's far away, I will make my way to him. No matter what. Because... because... well, because I love him. I really do you know. The way he looks so cute whenever I'm hurt or in danger; and when he would easily choose to save a friend, or even a total stranger for that matter, from harm's way, even if it means that the whole world has to suffer for it. I've always known that I had feelings for Percy, just didn't realise that they were this powerful until I realised that he cared too! I mean, we could have had so much time together, and yet now, I'm back at Camp Half-Blood, doing nothing but pining over him!

I really need to get out. I know that Chiron knows where Percy is, in the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter, he just won't tell me. Says it's _useless _and a _waste_ of time. What on earth does that mean? When I eventually asked him this, he told me that the Camp is heavily guarded; and like Camp Half-Blood you need to be Roman to get in (but you need to be a demigod to get into Camp Half Blood, but hey, whatever), so unlike Camp Half Blood, I definitely can't get in which totally sucks.

After about an hour of sitting in the rain, watching the sun slowly rise up across the lake, I got to my feet, raised my hands above my head and slowly yawned. Then after being fully stretched out (_hey, I was in the same squatting position for over an hour, cut me some slack_) I began to slouch my way around the camp for a while, wallowing in the fact that I could walk around the Camp and think without anyone being there to distract me.

I sat down at breakfast, grabbed a blue iced muffin and bit into it rather viciously. Piper, who had also joined me at my table, noticed this and snickered at my actions. I frowned at her which for some reason made her laugh at me even more, her long hair floating around her as she laughed, making her look stunning. I have no idea how she laughs so flawlessly. When I laugh, my eyes crinkle up and when I throw my head back it looks more like I'm cackling evilly than laughing. I just stared at her in amazement while she continued to laugh at me. Finally she seemed to calm down and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Are you done?" Piper smiled and nodded timidly, another smirk appearing across her already beaming face. "What now?" I asked her, already getting slightly irritated. I was in a bad mood and meaning she better watch out.

"It's just, Annabeth, you have a great big smear of blue icing across your face." Piper said, as casually as she could while also taking a giant muffin. My eyes widened, I grabbed my spoon and peered at my reflection. She was right, I had blue gunk all over my face. Grabbing a napkin I wiped my face fervently while Piper just sat there and watched me, clearly amused. After my face was gunk-free I continued to eat my muffin, trying to think of something that I could change the subject to.

"Piper, you do know that although we may act like sisters, you're not exactly related to me, therefore you're not allowed to sit at my table?"

"Yeah I know, but whatever. Lots of other people do it, so hey, why can't I?" She replied

"You don't even care about breaking the rules do you?" She pretended to think about my question, stroking her chin and looking thoughtful.

"Hmmm, let me think... No! Annabeth didn't you say this just last week, 'Rules were made to be broken,' hunny and you said that you always gave out good advice so I'm taking it. I'm breaking the rules." Piper just beamed at me, seemingly pleased with herself. I just shook my head at her in disbelief and ignored the rude gesture that she had then directed at me.

Ten minutes later the bell for training sessions then rung and the pair of us both vacated our seats (and the leftover muffins) and began to walk down towards the lake, where training would begin. Just before we were about to head in different directions, Piper laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you miss him Annabeth."

"What? Miss who? I don't miss anybody." I replied, even though it was a total lie. Of course I missed him. Who wouldn't miss their boyfriend when he's been gone for over seven months!

"Please don't deny it Annabeth. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me just because you're embarrassed or something like that. I want you to confide in me! I can tell you know, I am the daughter of Aphrodite after all, plus, I saw you crying this morning, in the rain." I gazed at her in amazement. _Had she really seen that? Or was she just saying that? _I gave her a weak smile and leaned forward and hugged her. I had one person in the Camp I could trust; even if she likes to meddle in other people's business, at least her heart was in the right place.


End file.
